Not all treasure is silver and gold
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: La primera vez que vio esos ojos, fue tal como la primera vez que vio el mar desde arriba de un barco de piratas: era aquella sensación en el estómago, esas ganas de saltar por la borda y hundirte, hasta lo más frío, lo más oscuro, sin pensar en una forma de salir.


( _Me gusta Piratas del Caribe, Boku no Hero y el Angst. Así que, preparados, listos, ya...!)_

* * *

Todo comenzó cuando, en el horizonte, se pudo observar un barco de color negro acercarse lentamente y sin preocupación alguna, a la orilla.

Desde ese día, nublado y oscuro, que la historia empezó a conocerse.

La historia del pirata Katsuki Bakugo, cuyo nombre era mencionado con miedo hasta por el marino de mayor rango, y a quien pertenecía el corazón del mar.

Las olas azotaban contra el barco con fuerza, y el viento convertía aquella tarde en una de las cuales ningún barco logra llegar a la orilla. Pero para Katsuki, eso no era un problema.

―¡Capitán! ―el chico de cabello oscuro corrió a donde estaba, y el cuervo sobre su hombro voló lejos cuando volteó a verlos. ―Tenemos que cambiar el curso, la corriente no nos permite-

―Yo no huyo.

―Sí, capitán. ―bajó la mirada y obedeció. Siguieron su curso normal hasta la orilla, en donde un montón de personas, incluso niños, a pesar de la tormenta eléctrica, salieron a recibirlos.

Para ellos, que una flota volviera a la orilla con ese temporal, era sinónimo de riquezas y buena suerte para el puerto.

Pero esa flota no era de ningún pescador, ni siquiera un marino, y lo que Katsuki era, y conseguía, no tenía nada que ver con la suerte.

Si tuviera que definir su vida en una sola palabra, esa sería miseria. Nació en un puerto en el que, o robabas, o no comías. Sus padres fueron piratas, y desde que tuvo uso de razón ve sobre su muñeca la marca que le hicieron con un metal al rojo vivo instantes después de nacer.

Esa marca era lo único constante en su vida: una marca que le creaba un estigma, y hacía que quien la viera no se atreviera a mirarlo otra vez a los ojos. Y cuando aprendió que no iba a conseguir simpatía de otras personas, comenzó a buscar su respeto, de los que debía, y el miedo de los demás.

Eso antes de convertirse en el pirata con el barco más grande bajo su control, la tripulación más valiente y el mayor número de tesoros encontrados. Más uno que otro saqueo.

El barco se detuvo en la orilla, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Bakugo se hizo cada vez más grande, hasta que un grito salió de su garganta y saltó al mar apenas tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

Llegó a la gente, y comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: robar y asesinar sin compasión alguna.

Su tripulación se fue directo a las casas, mientras que él acabó de recoger todo lo que pudo cargar, para levantar la vista hacia el barco, a la silueta que lo observaba desde la proa, y levantó en su dirección el bolso lleno, antes de que la silueta desapareciera de su vista, y Katsuki chistara con su lengua, bajando el brazo y maldiciendo en voz alta.

Sus primeras veces robando, que la mayoría fue comida o joyas, era inexperto. Le costaba mucho manejar sus emociones, desde siempre, y tener que ponerse por encima de alguien, intimidarlo y quitarle sus cosas y hasta su vida, era algo que lo dejaba en un estado emocional casi al límite.

Muchas veces despertó en la calle, en el barro, en la paja, completamente borracho, orinado y sin nada más que su marca en la muñeca derecha y la brújula en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Le tomó varios años aprender a confiar en la brújula, y fue más o menos en el mismo tiempo que dejó de confiar en si mismo.

Esa brújula estaba en su bolsillo desde que puede recordarlo, y su tripulación daba su vida por perdida cada vez que lo veían observándola antes de decidir el rumbo. Temían perderse y no volver jamás a la orilla, ya que esa brújula nunca señaló el norte.

Pero Katsuki nunca buscó el norte.

Su segundo al mando, como le gustaba llamarse a si mismo, y el único que seguía sus órdenes por respeto y sin miedo a estas alturas, se acercó a él.

El chico tenía su edad, el cabello negro hacia abajo y un pañuelo que le había dado cuando se le unió siempre amarrado alrededor de su frente.

Kirishima exhaló, cansado, y se acercó un poco más, tratando de evitar pisar los cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

―Ya acabamos.

―Bien. Da la orden. Estaré arriba.

―Sí, capitán.

Otra noche de triunfo que agregar a su historia; otra razón para seguir adelante.

Metió los pies al agua, y sus botas se inundaron enseguida. Avanzó hasta que el agua llegaba a sus muslos, y saltó para alcanzar la cuerda anudada de la que se ayudaría para subir.

Mientras balanceaba el peso de su cuerpo en la cuerda, el viento y el movimiento de las olas hacía que sus trenzas chocaran contra su cuello, y recordar el significado de cada piedra del fondo del océano le hacía sentir la energía que le habían prometido cuando lo convencieron de usarlas.

Al llegar arriba, y poner sus pies sobre el piso de madera, vio a Deku, y volvió a sentir la misma atracción que la primera vez. Cada vez que lo veía, eran justo como la primera. Sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como los arrecifes más hermosos, su cabello desordenado que parecía ondear igual que las olas del mar, y sus pecas, que eran las mismas estrellas reflejadas en la superficie brillante de su piel.

―¿Fue una buena noche? ―Le preguntó. La nostalgia en su mirada pese a la sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

―Y aún no acaba. ―Se acercó a él y lo hizo sonreír al besar su mejilla. ―¿Vas a irte?

La sonrisa de Deku fue insegura, y bajó la mirada para responder.

―Aun no. No esta noche.

Bakugo estuvo satisfecho con eso, y de todos modos procuró no alejarse de su lado.

Los logros de toda su vida, la adrenalina, la aventura, los tesoros y cada descubrimiento; todo eso quedaba en segundo plano cuando Deku estaba frente a él. Y nadie podía culparlo. A pesar de la indiferencia que su tripulación sentía al verlos, no faltaban los cuchicheos y las teorías que salían a diario.

Los más escépticos, amargados y pesimistas, decían que su capitán se había ablandado desde que ese chico llegó.

Otros, los pocos leales a él, aseguraban que estaba más centrado que nunca.

Y los que creían en la magia que el océano les ofrecía, y no temían para nada que los arrojaran por la borda, bromeaban con que Deku era su "sirena", y que no querían ver cómo Bakugo lo seguía mar adentro, hipnotizado por su belleza y cegado por sus trucos.

Ninguno se imaginó nunca lo equivocados y a la vez cerca que estaban con esas afirmaciones, ni se les cruzó nunca por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Deku los escuchaba, siempre, y se reía de su imaginación.

Lo que Deku era, en palabras simples, era el mar. Su espíritu, su poder y su magia. Su belleza, su singularidad y su magnificencia. Era la personificación de una fuerza que existía en este mundo desde mucho antes que los humanos, los barcos y todo lo terrenal, y lo seguiría haciendo cuando esto volviera a ser absolutamente nada.

Era conocimiento ilimitado, vida, majestuosidad, ferocidad y muerte. Y actualmente, era una "sirena" del capitán de aquel barco negro.

La idea volvía a hacerle gracia, cuando estaba sentado en el borde, descalzo, moviendo sus pies y viendo el mar debajo de ellos.

Era inocencia, ingenuidad y curiosidad por aquel mundo. Era ver lo que jamás vio, experimentar de primera mano lo que nunca conoció, y no decir nada que pudiera interferir en la prolongación de la existencia de aquella especie.

Hizo una mueca al recordar su primer día, cuando sus pies tocaron la arena seca y sus primeros pasos le hicieron sentir por primera vez la vulnerabilidad humana.

En aquel momento, no podía recordar nada. Recibió ayuda y ropa de unos pescadores, y vagó por el puerto todo el día, hasta encontrar frente a un enorme barco negro un grupo de chicos, en su mayoría muy jóvenes, y un muchacho que les gritaba con bastantes ganas.

Se quedó embobado. Se detuvo, tal como lo hizo el mar, y lo observó. Observó su ropa, sucia y gastada, sus botas negras, sus ojos rojos como el sol y su cabello en punta, el cual le recordó a un erizo, y le hizo sonreír.

Se sintió menos perdido cuando lo encontró, y no supo explicarse la razón por la cual quiso pasar su tiempo en la superficie junto a él.

Recuerda haber llamado su atención de inmediato, sin saber cómo. En ese entonces, no sabía mucho acerca de él mismo.

Bakugo lo miró cuando quedó parado, muy quieto, viendo en su dirección.

Se distrajo enseguida. Mandó a su tripulación al barco, y cuando se sintió a solas, se acercó a él.

La primera vez que vio esos ojos, fue como la primera vez que vio el mar desde arriba de un barco de piratas: era aquella sensación en el estómago, esas ganas de saltar por la borda y hundirte, hasta lo más frío, lo más oscuro, sin pensar en una forma de salir.

―¿Puedo subir?

Su voz era tal como Katsuki se esperaba. Y frunció el ceño apenas pensó en lo que acababa de decir.

―¿A mi barco? ¿Gratis?

El chico asintió. Era como si supiera que le iba a decir que si antes de que se lo preguntara.

Y en efecto: le sonrió, y el chico, con ojos risueños, sonrió de vuelta.

Ninguno de los dos supo entonces por qué sintieron tal atracción, pero su brújula no volvió a apuntar otra cosa desde entonces.

Deku se dio cuenta, a las semanas de estar arriba de ese barco, de lo que era realmente.

La fuerza en su voz, sus pisadas, su estado de ánimo, todo producía un cambio en el curso de las corrientes y el tamaño de las olas. Notando esto, no tardó en recordar todo.

El comienzo de los tiempos, de la vida, de todo. Estaba todo tan presente en su mente y a la vez le era tan ajeno, que su corazón se aceleró. Era demasiada responsabilidad; más información de la que un humano puede procesar.

Fue cuando creó la tormenta.

El barco se sacudía, parecía que iba a desarmarse, y el mar parecía querer devorarlo.

Todos daban órdenes y ninguno escuchaba las del resto. Katsuki gritó al final, y su palabra era la única que valía.

Los quería a todos bajo cubierta, así que eso hicieron. Y cuando sujetó su brazo y trató de obligarlo a bajar, el barco se sacudió con fuerza, y ambos chocaron contra el borde. Bakugo no fue capaz de sujetarse, y prefirió soltar su brazo para no arrastrarlo con él.

Cayó en el agua.

Un segundo después, Deku saltó también.

Manipuló la marea de una forma en que no sabía que podía hacerlo. Que no recordaba hasta ese momento.

Y cuando llegó a él, y lo tomó por la chaqueta, Bakugo abrió los ojos, y exhaló todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

Estaban varios metros bajo la superficie, y Deku se las ingenió para que Bakugo pudiera respirar.

Cuando salieron, y Bakugo pudo recuperarse, el mar se calmó, porque Deku se calmó, y la tripulación comenzó a subir otra vez. El tema no se retomó hasta que volvieron a quedar a solas.

"Puedo jurar que tenía branquias" le había dicho Bakugo, provocándole una risa bastante divertida, "No se qué hiciste, pero… todo estaba como… y tú… y yo pude respirar" hizo ruidos extraños para explicar eso, claramente fascinado y complicado a la vez. Deku no pudo ser sincero con él, porque sería duro cuando tuviera que irse.

"Tal vez te estabas ahogando" le respondió. "Lo imaginaste"

"No. Yo sé lo que es ahogarse".

Un recuerdo fugaz cruzó su mente al escucharlo, la imagen de Bakugo golpeándose contra unas rocas por la fuerza de las olas sin poder salir a tomar aire.

La imagen desapareció tan rápido como apareció, y como el tema se cerró, no pudo saber con certeza qué había sido.

Bakugo sabía que Deku tenía que irse. No lo tenía claro aún, pero sólo viéndolo, descalzo, despreocupado, sentado en el borde como si aquello fuera sólo un paseo, le hacía estar seguro de que alguien así no podía retenerse en el mismo lugar y con la misma gente por mucho tiempo.

Y estaba enamorado de eso.

―¿No tienes los pies helados?

Se acercó a sentarse a su lado. Era de noche, y Deku, como cada noche, estaba mirando el mar.

Negó con la cabeza, y cuando volteó a verlo, Bakugo sintió su corazón romperse cuando aquella lágrima recorrió su mejilla y cayó sobre la cubierta.

―Ahora… ―su voz temblaba. Bakugo tomó su mano. ―Ahora recuerdo… por qué vine aquí.

―¿Qué? ―eran pocas las cosas que Deku le decía, y eran muchas las que Katsuki obviaba, pero su razón de estar sobre ese barco eran una incógnita que hasta ahora no había podido disolver.

―Te veía siempre. ―Sonrió, sin dejar de llorar. ―Te vi cuando casi te ahogaste, pero me negué a terminar con todo. Te vi… llorar, tantas veces que… no podía seguir mirando desde lejos. Pero ahora… ahora yo no…

Lo entendía. Creía entenderlo, pero no se sentía capaz de explicarlo en voz alta.

Sabía que Deku no era humano. Tenía claro que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y que no era simple casualidad y suerte que ese chico fuera su amuleto sobre el barco. Pudo morir cien veces desde que llegó, y por razones sumamente extrañas se salvaba.

Sabía que sentía amor por él, y que era mutuo. Y trataba de asimilar que no podía ser correspondido aún así, sin entender el porqué.

Hasta ahora.

Ahora que Deku estaba frente a él llorando sin encontrar palabras que decirle, como si no fuera lo más hermoso y poderoso que Katsuki hubiera visto, supo que no había mucho más que hacer.

Lo abrazó. Lo contuvo, sintiendo la energía contenida del mismo océano, la furia de lo que nunca iba a poder ser y la calma que antecede al caos.

―No te vayas. ―rogó. No cabía en su cabeza la posibilidad de que hubiera algo que él no pudiera hacer.

―No puedo quedarme.

―¿Por qué no?

―Es lo que soy.

Cierto. No lo amaría si no fuera de ese modo. Lo amaba tanto que debía aceptarlo: amaba que nunca iba a ser suyo, porque era libre, caótico, hermoso y eterno.

―Lamento no haber sido suficiente.

Deku se separó de él, se escabulló de entre sus brazos, y lo miró fijo.

―Lo eres. Eres más que suficiente, eres perfecto. Y no merecías que te hiciera esto.

Katsuki acunó su rostro con ambas manos, y secó sus lágrimas. Se culpaba por todo.

Besó sus labios, y sintió que poco a poco eran absorbidos su fuerza y su aire, dejándolo mareado y cansado. Al tomar aire, volvió a besarlo, y volvió a sentir que se ahogaba.

―Lo siento. ―dijo Deku. ―Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte.

Sabía que no se refería al beso, sino a todo.

No sabía qué decir. Ni qué hacer. No quería volver a estar solo, a pesar de que no volvería a pisar tierra firme.

Esa noche fue la última noche que lo vio.

A la mañana siguiente, Deku no estaba. Al menos, no sobre el barco.

Y Katsuki quería ahogarse.

.

¿Saltó?

Sí, aunque Deku jamás permitió que a aquel pirata le sucediera algo. Pero aún así Katsuki lo intentaba varias veces por día.

Y puedes escuchar al mar reír con cada intento, y llorar cuando lo ve llorando.

Su tripulación poco a poco se aburrió de él, y se fueron hasta dejarlo completamente sólo sobre el barco. Su barco. El cual nunca dejó de seguir la ruta que la brújula indicaba.

Y cada uno de ellos compartió la historia. La historia de la "sirena" que viajó con aquel capitán. La historia del mar, que era transparente, y se enamoró de un pirata.

Y aquel pirata, que dejó de buscar tesoros, dejó de conquistar tierras, y sólo anhelaba ahogarse. Saltar, y ahogarse en esas olas que acariciaban su barco, que parecían llamarlo, pero no le permitían llegar más allá.

Pero la historia no acababa ahí.

Las olas, años después de la visita de Deku, azotaron el barco con fuerza un día. Katsuki despertó sobresaltado, se incorporó y se lanzó a sujetar la brújula que se deslizaba lentamente hacia el borde, sin lograr detenerla. Se puso de pie y miró hacia abajo, cómo la brújula bajaba hasta la profundidad del mar para desaparecer lentamente.

Le pareció una mala broma, pero entonces comprendió.

Entendió lo que eso significaba, lo que le quería decir, y sonrió.

Pasó sus manos por la madera una última vez, antes de saltar, antes de que el capitán, el pirata, se ahogara, con permiso del mar.

* * *

 _N.A.: Mientras escribo esto sigo pensando en qué poner en el summary que no sea un spoiler pero sirva de advertencia para esta cosa, que es lo más raro que he escrito jjaj_

 _¿Apoyo moral? :^(_

* * *

 ** _10/03/18_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
